<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantastic Creatures and Where to Seek Them by AnorakTheAllKnowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108520">Fantastic Creatures and Where to Seek Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnorakTheAllKnowing/pseuds/AnorakTheAllKnowing'>AnorakTheAllKnowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastic Creatures and Where to Seek Them [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aged up characters, F/M, M/M, Stranger Things and Fantastic Beasts character swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnorakTheAllKnowing/pseuds/AnorakTheAllKnowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explorer and Magizoologist Will Byers has just completed a round-the-globe trip in search of the most rare and unusual magical creatures. Arriving in New York, he intends his stay to be just a brief stopover. However, when Will's case is misplaced and some of his fantastic beasts escape into the city, it spells trouble for everyone…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy Wheeler/Jacob Kowalski, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastic Creatures and Where to Seek Them [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will follow the story of the first film but with some of the dialogue slightly altered, hope you're all okay with that. Enjoy!</p><p>Also, Jacob stays as he is because he's too great to be swapped.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large, isolated, derelict chateau emerges from the darkness. The cobbled square outside the building shrouded in mist, eerie, silent.</p><p>Five Aurors stand, wands aloft, tentative as they edge towards the chateau. A sudden explosion of pure white light sends them flying.</p><p>Their bodies lie scattered, motionless at the entrance to a large parkland. A figure stands before the bodies, ignoring their presence, he stares out into the night sky.</p><hr/><p>A bright, clear New York day. Seagulls swoop overhead.</p><p>A large passenger ship glides past the Statue of Liberty. Passengers lean over the rails, looking excitedly towards the oncoming land.</p><p>On a bench sits a wiry man, wearing an old weatherbeaten blue coat. Beside him rests a battered brown leather case. A catch on the case flicks open of its accord. The man swiftly bends down to close it.</p><p>Placing the case on his lap, he leans in, whispering:</p><p>"Dougal, now you settle down please. It won't be long. I promise."</p><p>---</p><p>Among bustling crowds, the man walks down the gangplank of the ship.</p><p>"Next!"</p><p>He stands at the customs - a long row of desks by the shipyard, manned by serious-looking American officials. The customs official in front of him examines his very tattered British passport.</p><p>"William Byers, British huh?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"First trip to New York?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Anything edible in there?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Livestock?"</p><p>The catch on Will's case flicks open again. He looks down and hastily closes it.</p><p>"I need to get that fixed, um, no."</p><p>"Let me take a look."</p><p>Will places the case on the desk between them and discreetly flicks a brass dial to 'Muggleworthy'.</p><p>The customs official spins the case towards him and pops the catches, lifting the lid to reveal pyjamas, various maps, a journal, an alarm clock, a magnifying glass and a Hufflepuff scarf. Finally satisfied, he closes the case.</p><p>"Welcome to New York."</p><p>"Thank you very much."</p><p>Will gathers his passport and case.</p><p>"Next!"</p><p>Will exits through customs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long street of identical brownstone houses, one of which has been reduced to rubble. A gaggle of reporters and photographers mills around in the vague hope of something happening, but without much enthusiasm. One reporter is interviewing an excitable middle-aged man as they move through the rubble.</p><p>"And it was like a, like a <em>wind </em>or like a, like a <em>ghost</em>, but dark, and I saw its eyes, shinin' white eyes."</p><p>"A dark wind, with eyes."</p><p>"Like a dark <em>mass</em>, and it dove down there, down underground, I swear to God, into the earth right in front of me. Someone oughta do something about it. It's everywhere. It's outta control."</p><p>A man with perfect white hair walks towards the destroyed building. He is dressed in smart clothing, and his demeanour differs from those around him. He is watchful, tightly coiled, an air of intense confidence.</p><p>"Hey, did you get anything?"</p><p>"Dark wind, blah blah."</p><p>"It's some atmospheric hooey. Or electrical."</p><p>The man with white hair moves up the steps of the now-ruined building. He examines the destruction, curious, alert.</p><p>"Hey, you thirsty?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm on the wagon. Promised Martha I'd lay off."</p><p>The wind begins to pick up, swirling around the building, accompanied by a high-pitched screeching. The man with white hair alone looks interested.</p><p>A sudden series of bangs at street level. All turn to look for the source of the sound: a wall cracks, the rubble on the floor begins to shake before exploding like an earthquake, ripping out of the building and down through the middle of the street. The movement is violent, rushed - people and cars go flying.</p><p>The mysterious force then flies up into the air, swirling through the city, diving in and out of alleyways, before crashing down into a subway station.</p><p>The man with white hair examines the destruction of the street.</p><p>A mingled roar and howl emanates from the bowels of the earth.</p><hr/><p>Will walks with an unselfconscious Keatonesque quality, a sense of a different rhythm to those around him. In his hand he clutches directions on a small piece of paper, but he still shows a scientist's curiosity about this alien environment.</p><p>---</p><p>Will, intrigued by the noise of shouting, he approaches a rally of the New Salem Philantrophic Society.</p><p>A handsome mid-western man who looks like a 1920s version of a puritan, charismatic and earnest, stands on a small stage at the steps to the City Bank. Behind him stands a boy parading a banner emblazoned with the organisation's symbol: hands proudly grasping a broken wand amid bright yellow and red flames.</p><p>"This proud city shines with the jewels of mankind's inventions! Movie theatres, automobiles, the wireless, electric lights, all enchanting us!"</p><p>Will slows down and watches this man as he would observe a foreign species: no judgement, simply interest. Nearby stands a young looking man, dressed in a grey newsboy cap and a long brown coat. He is eating a hot dog, mustard smeared on his upper lip. Will accidentally bumps into him as he makes his way to the front of the rally.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"But where there is light there is darkness, friends. Something is living among us, wreaking havoc and then vanishing without a trace."</p><p>A large man moves nervously down the street towards the crowd, wearing an ill-fitting suit and carrying a battered brown leather case.</p><p>"I am Neil Hargrove, and I ask you to join us, join the Second Salemers, join the fight!"</p><p>The large man makes his way through the gathered crowd, also pushing past the man in the brown coat.</p><p>"Excuse me pal, just trying to get to the bank, excuse me, just trying…"</p><p>He trips over Will's case, falling. Will hauls him up.</p><p>"So sorry, my case."</p><p>"No harm done."</p><p>He struggles on, heading past Neil and up the steps of the bank.</p><p>"Excuse me!"</p><p>The kerfuffle around Will draws Neil's attention.</p><p>"You, friend! What brings you here today?"</p><p>Will is startled to find himself the centre of attention.</p><p>"Nothing, I was just, passing."</p><p>"Are you a seeker? Do you seek the truth?"</p><p>"Actually I'm more of a chaser."</p><p>People move in and out of the bank.</p><p>A smartly dressed man flips a dime towards a beggar sitting on the steps.</p><p>"Listen to my words and heed my warnings."</p><p>Some little paws appear in the narrow crack between the lid and the body of Will's case.</p><p>The dime hits the step with a musical clang.</p><p>The paws now try hard to prise open the case.</p><p>"And laugh if you choose: <em>but</em> <em>witches live among us</em>."</p><p>Neil's three adopted children, Billy, Chastity, and Max, hand out leaflets. Billy appears nervous and troubled.</p><p>"We have to fight for our children, for our future!" He looks at Will, "What say you friend?"</p><p>As Will looks up towards Neil, something seen from the corner of his eye catches his attention. A Niffler, a small furry black cross between a mole and a duck-billed platypus, is sitting on the steps of the bank, hastily pulling the beggar's hat full of money out of sight behind a pillar.</p><p>Will, startled, looks down at his case.</p><p>The Niffler is busy shovelling the beggar's coins into a pouch in its belly. The Niffler looks up, notices Will's gaze, and hurriedly gathers the rest of the coins before tumbling away and into the bank.</p><p>Will jolts forwards.</p><p>"Do excuse me."</p><p>Neil looks confused at Will's lack of interest in his cause.</p><p>"Witches are among us."</p><p>The man in the brown coat moves through the crowd, eyeing Will suspiciously.</p><p>---</p><p>A large, impressive-looking bank atrium. In the centre, behind a golden counter, clerks are busy at work serving customers.</p><p>Will skids to a halt in the entrance of the space and looks around for his creature. His dress and demeanour make him out of place among the smartly dressed New Yorkers.</p><p>"Can I help you, sir?"</p><p>"No, I'm just, just, waiting."</p><p>He motions towards a bench and backs away, taking a seat next to the large man.</p><p>The man in the brown coat peers at Will from behind a pillar.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Jacob. What brings you here?"</p><p>Will is desperately trying to spot his Niffler.</p><p>"Same reason as you."</p><p>"You're here to get a loan to open up a bakery?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What are the odds of that? Well, may the best man win, I guess."</p><p>Will spots the Niffler, which is now stealing coins from someone's bag.</p><p>Jacob holds out his hand, but Will is off.</p><p>"Do excuse me."</p><p>He darts away. In his place on the bench lies a large silver egg.</p><p>"Hey, mister, hey mister!"</p><p>Will doesn't hear; he is too engaged in hunting down the Niffler.</p><p>Jacob picks up the egg just as the door into the bank manager's office opens, and a secretary looks out.</p><p>"Hey, fella!"</p><p>"Mr Kowalski, Mr Bingley will see you now."</p><p>Pocketing the egg, Jacob heads towards the office, steeling himself.</p><p>"Okay, okay."</p><p>Will surreptitiously pursues the Niffler as it moves through the bank. He finally spots it removing a glittering buckle from a lady's shoe before scurrying onwards, eager for more shiny objects.</p><p>As Will watches, helpless, the Niffler jumps lithely between cases and into bags, snatching and pilfering.</p><p>---</p><p>Jacob is facing the imposing and impeccably suited Mister Bingley. Bingley is examining Jacob's business proposal for a bakery.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence. The sound of a ticking clock and Bingley murmuring.</p><p>Jacob looks down at his pocket - the egg has started to vibrate.</p><p>"You are currently working, in a canning factory?"</p><p>"That's the best I can do, I only got back in '24."</p><p>"Got back?"</p><p>"From Europe, sir. Yeah, I was part of the Expeditionary Forces there."</p><p>Jacob is clearly nervous, miming a digging action to the words 'Expeditionary Forces', in the vain hope that a joke might help his cause.</p><p>---</p><p>Will - in seeking the Niffler has ended up waiting in line for a bank teller. He cranes his neck, peering towards the bag of a lady at the front of the line. The man in the brown coat watches him from behind a pillar.</p><p>Coins spill from underneath a bench.</p><p>Will hears the coins and turns to see small paws hastily gathering them up.</p><p>The Niffler sits under the bench looking fat and smug. Not yet satisfied, its attention is caught by the shiny tag hanging around the neck of a small dog. The Niffler moves slowly, cheekily, forwards - little paw outstretched to grab the tag. The dog snarls and barks.</p><p>Will starts forwards and dives under the bench - the Niffler runs, scuttling over the bank counter screens and out of Will's reach.</p><p>---</p><p>Jacob opens his case with great pride. Inside is displayed a selection of his home-made pastries.</p><p>"All right."</p><p>"Mister Kowalski."</p><p>"You gotta try the paczki okay, it's my grandmother's recipe, the orange zest, just…"</p><p>Jacob holds out a paczki, Bingley is not distracted.</p><p>"Mister Kowalski, what do you propose to offer the bank as collateral?"</p><p>"Collateral?"</p><p>"Collateral."</p><p>Jacob gestures hopefully towards his pastries.</p><p>"There are machines now that can produce hundreds of doughnuts an hour."</p><p>"I know, I know, but they're nothing like what I can do."</p><p>"The bank must be protected, Mister Kowalski. Good day to you."</p><p>Bingley dismissively rings a bell on his desk.</p><p>---</p><p>The Niffler sits on a trolley covered in money bags, which it greedily empties into its pouch. As Will watches through the security bars, aghast, a guard pushes the trolley away down a corridor.</p><p>---</p><p>Jacob, downcast, exits Bingley's office. His bulging pocket vibrates. Alarmed, he pulls out the egg and looks around.</p><p>The Niffler still sits on the trolley, which is now being pushed into an elevator.</p><p>Jacob sees Will in the distance.</p><p>"Hey, Mister English guy! I think your egg is hatching."</p><p>Will looks hurriedly between Jacob and the shutting elevator doors before making a decision: he points his wand at Jacob. Jacob and the egg are pulled magically across the bank atrium towards Will. In a split second, they Disapparate.</p><p>The man in the brown coat stares, incredulous, from behind a pillar.</p><p>---</p><p>Will and Jacob Apparate into a narrow stairwell leading to the bank's vaults, suddenly past the tellers and security guards.</p><p>Will gently takes the egg back from Jacob as it hatches, revealing a small blue, snake-like bird - an Occamy. Will, his face full of wonder, looks to Jacob as though expecting a similar reaction from him.</p><p>Slowly, Will carries the baby creature down the stairs.</p><p>Jacob, very confused, looks back up the stairs towards the main bank atrium. On seeing Bingley approaching, he ducks down the stairs, out of sight.</p><p>"I was, over there. I was, over there?"</p><p>---</p><p>Will is crouched down, opening his case. He carefully places the hatched Occamy inside, whispering tenderly:</p><p>"In you go."</p><p>Jacob heads down the stairs, "Hello?"</p><p>"No. Everyone calm down, stay. Dougal, don't make come down there."</p><p>Jacob moves along the corridor, staring at Will.</p><p>A strange green creature, part stick insect, part plant, pokes its head out of Will's breast pocket, intrigued.</p><p>"I'll come down there."</p><p>Will looks up to see the Niffler squeezing itself through locked doors, into the central vault.</p><p>"I don't think so!"</p><p>Will takes out his wand and points it at the vault.</p><p>"<em>Alohomora</em>."</p><p>The locks and cogs of the vault door turn.</p><p>Bingley comes round the corner, just as the vault door starts to open.</p><p>"Oh, so you're gonna STEAL the money, huh?"</p><p>Bingley hits a button on the wall. An alarm sounds. Will aims his wand…</p><p>"<em>Petrificus Totalus</em>."</p><p>Bingley suddenly stiffens and falls back flat on the ground. Jacob cannot believe his eyes.</p><p>"Mister Bingley!"</p><p>"Kowalski!"</p><p>Will hurries into the vault. Inside he finds the Niffler lying among hundreds of opened deposit boxes, and seated on a great pile of cash. The Niffler stares at Will defiantly as it forces another gold bar into its already overflowing pouch.</p><p>"Seriously?!"</p><p>He grabs the Niffler tightly and turns it upside down, shaking it by its hind legs. An extraordinary, and seemingly endless, number of precious items fall out.</p><p>"Come on. All of it."</p><p>Jacob looks around in disbelief, an almost queasy fear.</p><p>Despite their altercation, Will is fond of the Niffler. He grins as he tickles its stomach, causing more treasure to pour out.</p><p>Footsteps on the stairs as several armed guards run down and into the vault corridor.</p><p>"Oh no… no… don't shoot. Don't shoot!"</p><p>Will quickly seizes Jacob and the two of them, plus the Niffler and case, Disapparate.</p><p>---</p><p>Will and Jacob Apparate into a side street. Security alarms ring out from the bank and, at the end of the side street, there are crowds gathering, police arriving.</p><p>The man in the brown coat runs out of the bank and looks down. He sees Will wrestling the Niffler back into the case, Jacob cowering by a wall.</p><p>"Last time, you furry menace - keep your paws to yourself!"</p><p>He shuts his case, then looks around at Jacob.</p><p>"I do apologise for all that."</p><p>"What the <em>hell</em> was that?"</p><p>"You don't need to worry. Now mister you have seen far too much, so if you don't mind, if you stand still, this will be over in a jiffy. I promise."</p><p>Trying to find his wand, he turns his back on Jacob. Jacob takes the opportunity, seizes his case, and swings it violently at Will, who is knocked to the ground.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>He runs for his life.</p><p>Will holds his head for a moment and looks after Jacob, who has hurried down the alleyway and into the crowd.</p><p>"Blast!"</p><p>The man in the brown coat comes walking down the side street with purpose. Will gathers himself, picks up the case and, trying to be nonchalant, walks towards the man. As he passes him, the man grabs Will's elbow and they Disapparate.</p><p>---</p><p>Will and the man Apparate into a cramped, bricked-up alleyway. Police sirens still sound in the background.</p><p>The man, incredulous and out of breath, rounds on Will.</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you?"</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Who <em>are you?</em>"</p><p>"I'm Will Byers. You are?"</p><p>"Mike Wheeler. What is that <em>thing </em>in your case?"</p><p>"That's my Niffler," he points at the hot dog mustard still on Mike's lip, "beg your pardon, you've got something on your…"</p><p>"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane would you let that thing loose?"</p><p>"I didn't, he's incorrigible, you see, anything shiny, he's a menace."</p><p>"You didn't release it on purpose?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You chose a really bad time to let that thing loose! We're having problems here! You're coming with me."</p><p>"Coming with you where?"</p><p>He produces his official ID card. It bears his moving picture and an impressive symbol of an American eagle.</p><p>"Magical Congress of the United States of America."</p><p>"You work for MACUSA? Are you an investigator?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He stuffs his identification card back into his coat.</p><p>"Tell me you took care of the No-Maj?"</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>"The No-Maj! No-magic, the non-wizard!"</p><p>"Oh right, sorry, you see we call them Muggles."</p><p>"Did you Obliviate him? Yes or no?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>"That's a Section 3A, sir. You're coming with me."</p><p>He takes Will by the arm and they Disapparate again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An ornately carved, incredibly tall skyscraper on the corner of a bustling street, the Woolworth Building.</p><p>Will and Mike hurry along Broadway towards this building, Mike almost dragging Will by his coat sleeve.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>"I'm very sorry but I've got things I need to do."</p><p>"Not anymore you don't!"</p><p>He forcefully guides Will through the busy traffic.</p><p>"What brings you to New York?"</p><p>"I'm looking for a birthday present."</p><p>"You couldn't find one in London?"</p><p>They have arrived outside the Woolworth Building. Workers move in and out of a large revolving door.</p><p>"There's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins and he lives here so I couldn't."</p><p>Mike moves Will towards a side door, guarded by a man in a cloaked uniform.</p><p>"Got a Section 3A."</p><p>The guard immediately opens the door.</p><p>---</p><p>A normal 1920s office atrium, people milling around and chatting.</p><p>"We don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in America. And we shut that Puffskein guy down last year."</p><p>He goes through the door with Will. As they enter, the whole entrance magically transforms from the Woolworth Building to the Magical Congress of the United States of America.</p><p>They move up a wide staircase and enter the main lobby, a vast, impressive space with impossibly high vaulted ceilings.</p><p>High up, a gigantic dial with many cogs and faces emblazoned with: MAGICAL EXPOSURE THREAT LEVEL. The hand on the dial points to SEVERE: UNEXPLAINED ACTIVITY. Behind hangs an imposing portrait of a majestic-looking witch: Seraphina Picquery, MACUSA's President.</p><p>Owls circulate, witches and wizards in 1920s dress are hard at work. Mike guides an impressed-looking Will through the bustle. They pass several wizards sitting in a line, waiting to have their wands shined by a house-elf who operates a complex contraption of feathers.</p><p>Will and Mike reach an elevator. The doors open to reveal a goblin bellboy.</p><p>"Hey, Wheeler."</p><p>"Hey, Red."</p><p>He pushes Will inside.</p><p>"Major Investigation Department."</p><p>"I thought you was…"</p><p>"Red! This is a Section 3A!"</p><p>Red uses a long clawed stick to reach an elevator button above his head. The elevator descends.</p><p>---</p><p>A group of the highest-level Aurors in the organisation are gathered together in serious discussion. Among them is the man with white hair, and Madam Picquery herself.</p><p>"The International Confederation is threatening to send a delegation. They think this is related to Grindelwald's attacks in Europe."</p><p>"I saw what happened. It was a creature. No human has this kind of power, Madam President."</p><p>"Whatever it is Brenner, one thing's clear, it must be stopped. It's terrorising No-Majs, and when No-Majs are afraid, they attack. This could mean exposure. It could mean war.</p><p>On hearing footsteps, the group looks round to see Mike, who approaches cautiously, leading Will.</p><p>"I made your position quite clear, Mister Wheeler."</p><p>"Yes, Madam President, but…"</p><p>"You are no longer an Auror."</p><p>"No, Madam President, but…"</p><p>"Wheeler."</p><p>"I have a minor incident to report…"</p><p>"Well, this office is currently concerned with very major incidents. Get out."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>He pushes a bemused-looking Will back towards the elevator. Brenner looks after them, the only one to appear sympathetic.</p><p>---</p><p>The elevator descends rapidly through the long shaft.</p><p>The door opens onto a cramped, airless, windowless basement room. A painful contrast to the floor above. Clearly the place where utter no-hopers work.</p><p>Mike leads Will past a hundred typewriters clacking away unmanned, with a tangle of glass pipes hanging down from the ceiling above them.</p><p>As each memo or form is completed by a typewriter, it folds itself into an origami rat, which scurries up the appropriate tube to the offices above. Two rats collide and fight, tearing each other apart.</p><p>Mike walks towards a dingy corner of the room. A sign above reads: WAND PERMIT OFFICE.</p><p>Will ducks under it.</p><p>The Wand Permit Office is only slightly larger than a cupboard. There are piles of unopened wand applications.</p><p>Mike stops behind a desk, removing his coat and hat. He tries to regain his lost status in front of Will by appearing official, busying himself with papers.</p><p>"You got your wand permit? All foreign wizards need one."</p><p>"I sent an application in the post weeks ago."</p><p>"Have you been anywhere else recently?"</p><p>"Equatorial Guinea. I've spent a year in the field. I'm writing a book about magical creatures."</p><p>"An extermination guide?"</p><p>"No. It's to help people learn about these creatures and why we should be protecting them instead of destroying them."</p><p>A man enters the room shouting, "WHEELER! Where is he? Where is he? WHEELER!"</p><p>Mike ducks behind his desk, which amuses Will.</p><p>Abernathy, a pompous jobsworth, stops at the desk. He immediately knows that Mike is hiding.</p><p>"Wheeler!"</p><p>Mike, looking guilty, slowly emerges from behind the desk.</p><p>"Did you just butt in on the Investigative Team again?"</p><p>Mike is about to defend himself, but Abernathy continues.</p><p>"Where've you been?"</p><p>"No where."</p><p>"Where'd he pick you up?"</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>He quickly looks at Mike, who shakes his head, his expression one of desperation. Will stalls, a silent pact between him and Mike.</p><p>"Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again?"</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>Brenner comes round the corner. Abernathy is immediately cowed.</p><p>"Afternoon, Mister Brenner, sir!"</p><p>"Afternoon Abernathy."</p><p>Mike steps forwards to formally address Brenner.</p><p>"Sir, this is Will Byers - he has a creature in his case and it escaped and caused chaos in a bank."</p><p>"Well, let's have a look at the little fella."</p><p>Mike breathes a sigh of relief: finally someone is listening to him. Will tries to speak up, he looks more panicky than might seem warranted by a Niffler, but Brenner dismisses him.</p><p>Mike theatrically places the case onto a table and throws open the lid. He looks aghast at the contents.</p><p>It is full of pastries. Will approaches nervously. On seeing the contents he looks horrified. Brenner looks confused, but smirks slightly, another one of Mike's mistakes.</p><p>"Afternoon Mike."</p><p>Brenner walks away. Will and Mike stare at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob marches along the overcast street, case in hand, past pushcarts, shabby little shops and tenement buildings. He continually throws nervous glances over his shoulder.</p><p>---</p><p>A tiny, dirty room, the furnishings were sparse and shabby.</p><p>Jacob throws the case down onto his bed. He looks up at a portrait of his grandmother, which hangs on the wall.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Grandma."</p><p>He sits down at his desk, hanging his head in his hands, downcast, tired. Behind him, one of the catches on the case flies open. Jacob turns.</p><p>He sits down on the bed and examines the case. The second catch now flicks open of its own accord, and the case begins to shake, emitting aggressive animalistic sounds. Jacob slowly backs away.</p><p>Tentatively, he leans forward… suddenly the lid flies open and out bursts a Murtlap - a rat-like creature with an anemone-style growth on its back. Jacob grapples with it, holding it tightly in both hands as it struggles.</p><p>The case flies open once again as an invisible being shoots out, crashing into the ceiling before smashing through the window.</p><p>The Murtlap lunges forwards, biting Jacob on the neck, sending him crashing through furniture and tumbling to the ground.</p><p>The room shakes heavily, and the wall holding the picture of Jacob's grandma begins to crack before exploding, as more creatures escape.</p><hr/><p>A dingy wooden church with darkened windows and a high mezzanine balcony. Max is playing a solitary variation of hopscotch, skipping in and out of a chalked grid.</p><p>"My momma, your momma, gonna catch a witch, my momma, your momma, flying on a switch, my momma, your momma, witches never cry, my momma, your momma, witches gonna die!"</p><p>The church is full of group paraphernalia - leaflets advertising Neil's campaign, and a large version of the group's anti-witchcraft banner.</p><p>A pigeon coos from a high-up window. Billy steps forwards, staring up towards it before mechanically clapping his hands. The pigeon flies away.</p><p>Chastity moves through the church and opens the large double doors onto the street.</p><p>She emerges from the church and rings a large dinner bell.</p><p>Max continues playing hopscotch. Billy looks past her and out towards the door.</p><p>"Witch number three, gonna watch her burn, witch number four, flogging take a turn."</p><p>Young children stream into the church.</p><p>Brown soup is being ladled out to the children, who jostle each other to get near the front of the line. Neil, wearing an apron and looking on approvingly, squeezes through the little crowd.</p><p>"Collect your leaflets before you eat, kids."</p><p>Several of the children run towards Chastity, who waits primly, handing out campaign leaflets.</p><p>Neil and Billy ladle out soup, Billy looking intently into every face.</p><p>A boy with a birthmark on his face reaches the front of the line. Billy stops his work and stares at him. Neil reaches out to touch the boy's face.</p><p>"Is it a witch's mark, sir?"</p><p>"No. You're okay."</p><p>The boy takes his soup and leaves. Billy stares after him, as they continue to serve.</p><hr/><p>A Billywig - a small blue creature with helicopter-like wings on its head - flies high above the street.</p><p>Mike and Will walk along the street, Mike carrying the case.</p><p>"I can't <em>believe </em>you didn't Obliviate that guy! If there's an inquiry I'm dead!"</p><p>"But it isn't your fault?"</p><p>"I'm supposed to be staying away from the Second Salemers!"</p><p>The Billywig zooms over their heads. Will spins, horrified, watching it.</p><p>"What was that thing?"</p><p>"A moth. A really big moth."</p><p>Mike finds this explanation dubious. They round a corner to find a crowd gathered in front of a crumbling building. People are shouting, others are hurriedly evacuating the building. A policeman is standing at the centre of the crowd, being harassed by disgruntled tenement-dwellers.</p><p>Will and Mike move around the outskirts of the crowd. At the back, a hobo is trying to attract the policeman's attention.</p><p>"Hey, hey, quiet down, I'm trying to get a statement."</p><p>"I'm telling you it's a gas explosion again, I ain't taking the kids back up there until it's safe."</p><p>"Sorry, ma'am, there ain't no smell of gas."</p><p>"It wasn't gas, hey, officer, I seen it! It wuzza, a gigantic…"</p><p>Mike is looking up at the ruined building, and misses Will sliding his wand from his sleeve and pointing it at the hobo.</p><p>"…gas. It was gas."</p><p>The others in the crowd around him agree.</p><p>"Gas, it was gas!"</p><p>Mike again catches sight of the Billywig. Taking advantage of this distraction, Will runs up the metal steps and inside the ruined tenement building.</p><p>---</p><p>Will enters Jacob's room and stops, staring: the room is completely destroyed. Footprints, broken furniture, shattered glass. Even worse: a massive hole in the opposite wall - something huge has blasted its way out. Jacob groans from the corner.</p><p>---</p><p>Mike looks around and realises that Will has disappeared from the crowd.</p><p>---</p><p>Will crouches beside Jacob, who lies on his back, eyes closed and moaning. Will tries to examine a small red bite on Jacob's neck, but Jacob keeps unconsciously batting him away.</p><p>"Mister Byers!" calls Mike.</p><p>He runs with purpose up the staircase of Jacob's building.</p><p>Will desperately performs a repairing charm. The room is righted, the wall repaired, just in time before Mike enters the room.</p><p>---</p><p>Mike hurries inside to find Will, trying to look innocent and composed, sitting on the bed. He calmly seals the latches on his case.</p><p>"Was it <em>open</em>?"</p><p>"Just a little bit."</p><p>"You mean that Niffler thing has escaped again?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Well then we need to find it! Come on!"</p><p>Jacob moans.</p><p>Mike drops Jacob's case and makes straight for the injured Jacob.</p><p>"He's bleeding, he's been bit or something! Wake up, Mister No-Maj."</p><p>With his back turned, Will makes towards the door. Suddenly, Mike emits a guttural scream as the Murtlap comes scuttling out from under a cabinet and latches onto his arm. Will spins, catching the creature by the tail and grappling it into the case.</p><p>"What in the name of Mercy Lewis is that?"</p><p>"Don't worry. It's just a Murtlap."</p><p>Unnoticed by either, Jacob opens his eyes.</p><p>"How many creatures have you got in there?"</p><p>Jacob spots and recognises Will, "You!"</p><p>"Hello again."</p><p>"Careful, Mister…"</p><p>"Kowalski, Jacob."</p><p>Mike takes Jacob's hand to shake it.</p><p>Will raises his wand. Jacob recoils in fear, clutching at Mike, who moves protectively in front of him.</p><p>"Don't Obliviate him! He's a witness."</p><p>"Hang on, you've just yelled at me the length of New York for not Obliviating him."</p><p>"He's been bitten! He looks sick!"</p><p>"It's fine. Murtlap bites aren't dangerous."</p><p>He puts his wand away. Jacob retches into the corner, while Mike looks at Will in disbelief.</p><p>"Okay that is quite a severe reaction compared to what I've seen, but if it was really bad, there would be…"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well, firstly there would be flames coming out of his backside…"</p><p>"This is insane!"</p><p>"It only lasts forty-eight hours! If you want I could keep him?"</p><p>"Keep him? You can't keep him! Mister Byers, what do you <em>actually</em> know about the American wizarding community?"</p><p>"A few things, actually. I know you have rather silly laws regarding relations with Muggles. You're not allowed to befriend them, you're not allowed to marry them, which I think is rather ridiculous."</p><p>Jacob is following this conversation, open-mouthed.</p><p>"And who's going to marry him? You two are coming with me."</p><p>"I don't really see why we need to."</p><p>Mike tries to lift the partially conscious Jacob from the floor.</p><p>"Help me!"</p><p>Will feels obliged to help.</p><p>"I'm, I'm dreaming, right? Yeah, I'm tired, I never went to the bank. This is all just some big nightmare, right?"</p><p>"For you and me both, Mister Kowalski."</p><p>He and Will Disapparate with Jacob.</p><p>The photo of Jacob's still hangs on the wall. Eventually the photo gives a little shake before falling and revealing a hole in the wall, inhabited by the Niffler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young boy, clutching a huge lollipop, is led down the busy street by his father. As they pass a fruit barrow, an apple suddenly levitates, bobbing along beside him. The boy gazes in wonder as the apple is eaten by something invisible, then the smile fades as his lollipop is snatched by the same unseen hands.</p><p>At a newsstand, the eyes of a lady on an advertisement blink open. The outline of a creature becomes visible, camouflage-like, before it peels away from the poster. It moves along the street, invisible again, only locatable by the lollipop it holds - seemingly suspended in mid-air. A dog barks in its direction, and the creature scuttles on, knocking over newspaper stands, causing bikes and cars to swerve.</p><p>The roof of a department store - a thin blue tail slithers inside a small attic window. Suddenly the building shakes and the tiles break away, as the creature's size expands to fill the whole room.</p>
<hr/><p>The glittering Art Deco headquarters of a media empire. Many journalists are hard at work in an outer office.</p><p>An elevator opens and Langdon Shaw bustles excitedly through the room, leading the Second Salemers. He carries maps, several old books and a handful of photographs.</p><p>Neil is composed, Chastity looks shy and Max is excited, curious. Billy looks nervous - he doesn't like crowds.</p><p>"And so this is the newsroom."</p><p>Langdon spins around excitedly, eager to show the Second Salemers that he holds authority here.</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>He moves around the office and speaks to some of the workers.</p><p>"Hey, how are you? Make way for the Hargroves! Now, they're just putting the papers to bed, as they say."</p><p>Looks of veiled amusement from journalists as he leads his group to double doors at the end of the open-plan area. Henry Shaw Senior's assistant - Barker - stands up, anxious.</p><p>"Mister Shaw, sir, he's with the senator."</p><p>"Never mind that, Barker, I need to see my father!"</p><p>He pushes past.</p><p>---</p><p>A large, impressive office with spectacular views across the city. The newspaper magnate - Henry Shaw Senior - is talking to his elder son, Senator Shaw.</p><p>"We could just buy the boats."</p><p>The doors open to reveal a harassed-looking Barker and an excitable Langdon.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Mister Shaw, but your son insisted."</p><p>"Father, you're going to want to hear this."</p><p>He moves towards his father's desk and begins spreading out photographs.</p><p>"I've got something huge!"</p><p>"Your brother and I are busy here, Langdon. Working on his election campaign. We don't have time for this."</p><p>Neil, Billy, Chastity and Max enter the office. Shaw Senior and Senator Shaw stare. Billy stands with his head bowed, embarassed, nervous.</p><p>"This is Neil Hargrove from the New Salem Philantrophic Society, and he's got a big story for you!"</p><p>"Oh he has, has he?"</p><p>"There's strange things going on all over the city. The people behind this, they are not like you and me. This is witchcraft, don't you see?"</p><p>Shaw Senior and the senator look dubious - all too used to Langdon's harebrained little projects and interests.</p><p>"Langdon."</p><p>"He doesn't want any money."</p><p>"Then either his story is worthless, or he's lying about the cost. Nobody gives away anything valuable for free."</p><p>"Correct, Mister Shaw. We desire something far greater than money, your influence. All across the city millions of people read your newspapers and must be warned of this threat."</p><p>"The crazy disturbances in the subway, just look at the pictures!"</p><p>"I'd like you and your friends to leave."</p><p>"No, you're missing a trick here. Just look at the evidence."</p><p>"Really."</p><p>"Langdon. Listen to Father and just go."</p><p>Senator Shaw's eyes shift, focus on Billy.</p><p>"And take the freaks with you."</p><p>Billy perceptibly twitches, disturbed by anger in his vicinity. Neil is calm, but steely.</p><p>"This is Father's office, not yours, and I'm sick of this every time I walk in here…"</p><p>Shaw Senior silences his son and motions for the Hargroves to leave.</p><p>"That's it, thank you."</p><p>"Hopefully you'll reconsider, Mister Shaw. We're easy to find. But for now, thank you for your time."<br/>
<br/>
Shaw Senior and Senator Shaw watch Neil as he turns, leading his children out. The newsroom has fallen quiet, everyone craning to hear the row.</p><p>As he departs, Billy drops a leaflet. Senator Shaw moves forwards and bends to pick it up. He glances at the witches on the front.</p><p>"Hey, boy. You dropped something."</p><p>He crumples up the leaflet before putting it in Billy's hand.</p><p>"Here you go, freak, why don't you put that in the trash where you all belong."</p><p>Behind Billy, Max's eyes burn. She clutches Billy's hand protectively.</p>
<hr/><p>Mike, Will and Jacob enter the Wheeler apartment.</p><p>Although impoverished, the apartment is elivened by workaday magic. An iron is working away on its own in a corner, and a clothes horse revolves clumsily on its wooden legs in the front of the fire, drying an assortment of underwear. Magazines are scattered around: The Wizard's Friend, Witch Chat and Transfiguration Today.</p><p>The most beautiful girl ever to don witches' robes, is standing in a silk slip, supervising the mending of a dress on a dressmaker's dummy. Jacob is thunderstruck.</p><p>Will barely notices. Impatient to leave as soon as possible, he starts peeking out of the windows.</p><p>"Mikey, you've got men with you?"</p><p>"Gentleman, meet my sister. Got any clothes Nancy?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She runs her wand up the dummy and the dress runs magically up her body. Jacob watches the display, dumbfounded.</p><p>Mike, frustrated, starts tidying the apartment.</p><p>"Who are they?"</p><p>"This is Will Byers. He's committed a serious National Statute of Secrecy infraction."</p><p>"Ooh he's a <em>criminal</em>."</p><p>"Yep, and this is Jacob Kowalski, he's a No-Maj."</p><p>"No-Maj? Mikey, what are you doing?"</p><p>"He's been bitten, long story, Mister Byers is looking for something, I'm going to help him."</p><p>Jacob suddenly staggers, very sweaty and unwell. Nancy runs to him as Mike hovers, also worried.</p><p>"Sit down, honey. Woah, he hasn't eaten anything. And, aww that's so sad, he didn't get the money he needed to open a bakery. You like baking, honey? I love cooking."</p><p>Will is watching Nancy from his spot by the window, his scientific attention now aroused.</p><p>"You're a Legilimens aren't you?"</p><p>"Uh huh. Though I have trouble with you people. Brits. Accents. But if I focus hard enough I can…" her eyes go wide, "woah, Mikey, this guy's like you, he likes men as well."</p><p>"NANCY!"</p><p>Both Mike and Will's faces go red.</p><p>"You know how to read minds?"</p><p>"Don't worry, honey. All guys think what you was thinking, when you saw me."</p><p>She playfully gestures towards Jacob with her wand.</p><p>"Now, food."</p><p>Will looks out the window and sees a Billywig fly past - he's nervous, impatient to get out and find his creatures.</p><p>Mike and Nancy busy themselves in the kitchen. Ingredients come floating out of cupboards as Nancy enchants them into the components of a meal - carrots and apples chop themselves, pastry rolls itself and pans stir.</p><p>"Did you eat a hot dog again?"</p><p>"I told you not to read my mind!"</p><p>"Then start eating more wholesome food."</p><p>Mike points his wand at the cupboards. Dishes, assorted cutlery and glasses come flying out, setting themselves on the table with a little prodding from Mike's wand. Jacob, half-fascinated, half-terrified, staggers towards the table.</p><p>Will has his hand on the doorknob.</p><p>"You prefer pie or strudel Mister Byers?"</p><p>All look at Will who, embarassed, removes his hand from the doorknob.</p><p>"I can't really say."</p><p>Mike stares at Will: confrontational, but also disappointed and hurt.</p><p>Jacob is already seated at the table, tucking his napkin into his shirt.</p><p>"You prefer strudel don't you honey? Strudel it is."</p><p>Jacob nods with excited enthusiasm. Nancy grins back, delighted.</p><p>With a flick of her wand, she sends raisins, apples and pastry flying into the air. The concoction neatly wraps itself up into a cylindrical pie, baking on the spot, complete with ornate decoration and a dusting of sugar. Jacob takes a deep breath in: heaven.</p><p>Mike lights candles on the table - the meal is ready.</p><p>"You can sit down Mister Byers, it's not poisoned."</p><p>Will, still hovering near the door, looks somewhat charmed by the situation. Jacob glares at him subtly, willing him to sit down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy is walking alone through a worldly crowd of late-night diners and theatre-goers. Traffic roars past. He is trying to give out leaflets but is met with only incredulity and faint derision.</p><p>The Woolworth Building looms ahead. Billy glances towards it with a hint of longing. Brenner stands outside, watching Billy intently. Billy spots him, hope flickering across his face. Utterly enthralled, Billy moves across the street towards Brenner, barely looking where he's going - everything else is forgotten.</p><p>---</p><p>Billy stands, head bowed, at the end of a dimly lit alleyway. Brenner joins him, moving in very close to whisper, conspiratorial:</p><p>"I can see you're upset. It's your father again isn't it? Someone said something, what did they say? Tell me."</p><p>"Am I a freak?"</p><p>"No, you are a very special boy, if you weren't I would have asked you to help me would I?"</p><p>He rests a hand on Billy's arm. The human contact seems to both startle and captivate Billy.</p><p>"Any news?"</p><p>"I'm trying. Mister Brenner, I don't know if it's a boy or girl."</p><p>"My vision only showed the child's power. They'll be no older than ten, and will be in close proximity to your father, I saw it so plainly."</p><p>"They could be one of hundreds."</p><p>Brenner's tone softens - he's beguiling, comforting.</p><p>"There's more. Something you should know. You will be the one to gain the child's trust. You are the key, I saw it. You want to be a wizard. I want you to be a wizard. I do. Find the child. Find the child and we'll be free."</p>
<hr/><p>The catch on Will's case pops open. Will reaches down and pushes it shut.</p><p>Jacob looks a little better for having eaten. He and Nancy are getting on famously.</p><p>"Job ain't glamorous. I spend all day making coffee, ujinxing the john, Mike's the one with the career," she reads Jacob's mind, "no we're orphans. Our parents died of dragon pox," she reads his mind again, "You're so sweet. But we got each other!"</p><p>"Could you stop reading my mind for a second? Don't get me wrong, I love it."</p><p>Nancy giggles, delighted, captivated by Jacob.</p><p>"This meal, it's insanely good! This is what I do, I'm a cook and this is, like, the greatest I have ever had in my life."</p><p>"Oh you're too kind! I ain't ever spoken with a No-Maj before."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Nancy and Jacob gaze into each other's eyes. Will and Mike sit opposite each other, uncomfortably silent in the presence of such affectionate behaviour.</p><p>"I'm not flirting!"</p><p>"Don't read my mind! And don't get attached, he's going to be Obliviated!" He looks at Jacob, "Nothing personal."</p><p>Jacob is suddenly very pale and sweaty again, although still trying to look good for Nancy.</p><p>"Woah, you okay, honey?"</p><p>Will briskly gets up from the table and awkwardly stands beside his chair.</p><p>"Mister Wheeler, I think Mister Kowalski could use an early night. Besides, we need to be up early to find my Niffler."</p><p>"What's a Niffler?"</p><p>Mike looks put out.</p><p>"You don't want to know," he moves towards a back room, "You guys can have this room."</p><p>---</p><p>The boys are tucked up in neatly made twin beds. Will is resolutely turned away on his side, while Jacob is sitting up in bed, trying to make sense of a wizarding book.</p><p>Mike, wearing patterned blue pyjamas, tentatively knocks on the door, and enters carrying a tray of cocoa. The mugs are stirring themselves - Jacob is captivated again.</p><p>"I thought you could use something hot to drink?"</p><p>He carefully hands Jacob his mug. Will remains turned away, feigning sleep, so Mike, with some frustration, pointedly places his cup on the bedside table.</p><p>"Hey, Mister Byers," he looks at Will, trying to make him friendlier, "look, cocoa!"</p><p>Will does not move.</p><p>"The bathroom's down the hall on the right."</p><p>"Thanks…"</p><p>As Mike shuts the door, Jacob gets a quick glimpse of Nancy in the other room, wearing a much less demure dressing gown.</p><p>"…very much."</p><p>The moment the door closes Will jumps up, still wearing his overcoat, and places his case on the floor. To Jacob's utter astonishment, Will opens the case and walks down inside it, now completely out of sight.</p><p>Jacob lets out a small scream of alarm.</p><p>Will's hand appears from the case, beckoning him imperiously. Jacob stares, breathing heavily, trying to process the situation.</p><p>Will's hand, impatient, appears again.</p><p>"Come along."</p><p>Jacob rallies himself, gets out of bed and steps down into Will's case. However, he gets stuck at his waistline and tries hard to squeeze himself through, the case bouncing up and down with his efforts.</p><p>"For the love of…"</p><p>With a final frustrated jump, Jacob suddenly disappears through the case, which snaps shut after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>